


Развивающие игры

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Gen, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Пожиратель в отставке, мистер Гойл старался вести достойную жизнь в компании чуткой супруги и подающего надежды отпрыска. Увы, хочется порой тряхнуть стариной, а любопытство сгубило уже немало самых разных животных.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Развивающие игры

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Текст написан по заветам небезызвестного бестселлера «Спасите котика!». Автор просит ознакомиться со списком предупреждений и убрать от экранов беременных детей.

Когда мистеру Гойлу из достоверных задирающих нос источников стало известно о местонахождении клятого Мальчика-который-выжил, он много недель убеждал себя, что завязал с прошлым.

Если бы Люциус шепнул словечко между делом семь лет назад — мистер Гойл, может, и согласился бы погулять по кварталам магглов в поисках нужного дома и поглядеть (для успокоения души) на карапуза, который положил конец их общим с Люциусом планам на ближайшие десятилетия.

Но за семь лет разочарование и злость затвердели, покрылись сукровицей и трансформировались в привычку читать в Пророке последнюю страницу — первой. Больше ничего предосудительного мистер Гойл не делал под бдительным контролем миссис Гойл, которая «сто раз предупреждала про этого выскочку и его клятые ночные собрания».

Да и вид у Люциуса был такой презрительный, будто слова, которые он произнес, все равно мистеру Гойлу уже не нужны.

Все началось, когда пацан, Грег в честь деда, сожрал на очередном приеме Малфоев салфетку и выхлебал воду из ванночки для омовения рук.

Гойлу так захотелось врезать им: сначала Грегу — ясное дело, за тупость, а потом Малфоям за то, что поставили перед ребенком клятую ванночку. Знали ведь, что у Грегори туговато с мозгами... Могли бы, как подобает строящим из себя правильных, отвернуться и сделать вид, что не заметили.

С тех пор Люциус не упускал возможности спросить, как дела у «малютки», намекая не то на интеллектуальное развитие Грега, не то на его стремительно увеличивающиеся габариты.

Словом, мистер Гойл давно точил зуб на мистера Малфоя, а тот знал об этом и старался всячески задеть. Давно прошли времена, когда они могли решить дело дуэлью или попойкой, так что мистер Гойл, обремененный информацией о местонахождении Мальчика-которому-повезло, буквально закипал от злости.

Кислая мина миссис Гойл и пожирающий упаковки от подарков Грег не добавляли в жизнь мистера Гойла спокойствия и готовности отпустить прошлое навсегда.

Поэтому ранним утром совершенно обычного дня мистер Гойл вместо того, чтобы пойти на службу, отправился на Тисовую улицу.

Погода как нельзя лучше благоприятствовала прогулке мистера Гойла, он даже отметил про себя, что магглы, которых Пророк с присущим ему либеральным сочувствием выставлял кем-то вроде беспомощных сквибов, действительно не так плохи. По крайней мере, их замысловатые лужайки с клумбами, ровно подстриженные кусты, со вкусом отделанные фасады домов и ровные однотипные крыши мало походили на росказни Долохова про вонючие гнезда в подворотнях. Может, где-то такие гнезда и существовали, но не в Англии, здесь даже магглы могли вести себя достойно. Мистер Гойл испытал за родную страну острый приступ гордости, смешавшийся с обычным облегчением от воспоминаний об Антонине Долохове, который недальновидно и жалко загремел в Азкабан.

В очередной раз мистер Гойл похвалил себя за проявленную дальновидность. Как бывает полезно строить из себя недалекого идиота в долгосрочной перспективе. Визенгамот слопал его ложь про Империус и попросил добавки, когда он запнулся на клятве быть честным и громогласно испустил газы. Этот трюк одинаково хорошо действовал и среди так называемых Пожирателей Смерти.

«Пока тебя не воспринимают всерьез — ты неуязвим», — любил повторять отец мистера Гойла.

Жаль только, что Грег не большого ума. Впрочем, ставить крест рано. Кто знает, может с молоком и затрещинами матери он впитал навык скрывать подлинный интеллект? Дети — наше продолжение, наше наследие...  
С такими высокими мыслями мистер Гойл остановился возле дома Мальчика-который-натворил-дел и стал внимательно рассматривать газон, забор, кусты и крыльцо. Все говорило в пользу обитателей: чистота и порядок.  
Мистер Гойл услышал неподобающе высокий детский визг, отметил, что дело происходит на заднем дворе нужного дома, и недолго думая побежал на звук. Старая привычка быть в эпицентре конфликта привела его к открытой калитке, из которой только что выбежал подозрительно похожий на Грега малыш, истошно вопя и размазывая по лицу сопли.

— Давай, беги! Расскажи все мамочке! — крикнул вслед малышу другой мальчик.

Мистер Гойл, семь лет топивший в себе желание дать волю огневиски и злости, замер на месте от этого голоса. Конечно, детский тембр накладывал отличия, но мистер Гойл узнал интонации, которые изредка посещали его по ночам и однажды привели к неприятной беседе с супругой.

Темный Лорд говорил так с теми, кого презирал.

— А теперь разберемся с тобой, щеночек, — сказал мальчик высоким детским голосом, но по спине мистера Гойла поползли стыдные мурашки, потому что в последний раз, когда Темный Лорд говорил подобное, даже привыкшему избавляться от тел мистеру Гойлу пришлось удерживать в себе ужин усилием воли.

Он внимательно посмотрел на ребенка, убеждая себя, что из-за злости на сноба Малфоя слишком накрутил себя и теперь не может мыслить трезво.

Нескладный угловатый мальчишка в обносках выделялся растрепанной прической, которая открывала лоб. Мистер Гойл увидел шрам, о котором ходило столько слухов, и понял, что перед ним Гарри Поттер.

Напротив юного мистера Поттера в углу, между забором и хитроумным маггловским устройством для приготовления пищи, лежал маленький щенок.

Мистер Гойл, который до сих пор испытывал к собакам только презрение и брезгливость, неожиданно стал собачником, потому что по взгляду мальчика понял, что произойдет со щенком.

— Р-р-р... — заявила маленькая собака.

«Молчи», — мысленно попросил ее мистер Гойл.

— Р-р-Р-р-р... — повторила собака.

Мальчик поднял с земли игрушечную лопатку и прокрутил в руке жестом умелого дуэлянта, который вспоминал вес палочки и проверял собственную реакцию перед боем.

Щенок, забившийся в угол, рычал не переставая. Глаза-бусинки глядели на мальчика с лопаткой зло, но мистер Гойл видел, как трясется животное, и вспоминал события, которые семь лет пылились под древними половицами его дома в подвале вместе с припрятанными артефактами старых времен.

— Ничего личного, — сказал юный мистер Поттер.

«Неужели он действительно убил Темного Лорда?» — посетила мистера Гойла трусливая мысль, вызванная паникой от встречи со странным мальчиком.

Мистер Поттер поднял лопатку над головой.

Щенок замолчал.

Мистер Гойл испугался мысли о том, что хочет закрыть глаза.

Мистер Поттер резко опустил лопатку.

Раздался острый визг.

«Что он собирается делать?!» — спрашивала мистера Гойла до сих пор неизвестная ему самому часть сознания, не способная поверить в то, что тощий мальчик в обносках на заднем дворе веселенького домика магглов может действовать с таким завораживающим хладнокровием.

Лопатка поднялась и опустилась снова.

Визг повторился.

Мистер Гойл решил, что досмотрит до конца все, что приготовил ему этот благостный осенний денек. Защищенный заклинанием невидимости, мистер Гойл наблюдал за лопаткой, тощей рукой, отвисшей застиранной рубашкой, растрепанными волосами.

Лишь бы не смотреть на пса.

Визг животного производил на мистера Гойла такое впечатление, что тот невольно думал: «Это старость».

Лопатка поднималась и опускалась. Поднималась и опускалась.

Край лопатки краснел, визг становился истошным, к нему добавились бульканье, сопение, и мистер Гойл, который частенько становился свидетелем чьей-то насильственной смерти, решил, что щенок умрет не от боли, не от травм... щенок захлебнется слезами и кровью.

Любопытство и ужас боролись в мистере Гойле, он хотел посмотреть на лицо Мальчика-который-выжил, но не мог оторвать ноги от ровно подстриженного газона.

«И почему никто не остановит его?» — думал мистер Гойл.

Наступила тишина.

Мистер Гойл понял это, когда услышал вдали чей-то радостный смех и птичий клекот.

Будто никто, кроме мистера Гойла, не слышал секунду назад надрывного визга и жалобного, мучительного стона умирающего щенка.

— Отлично, — подвел итог мистер Поттер, выпуская лопатку из рук.

Он подошел к щенку, взял его за лапу и потащил тело по газону мимо мистера Гойла, не замечая его или — что было бы гораздо хуже! — не обращая на него внимания.

Мистер Гойл вцепился в волшебную палочку.

Труп щенка выглядел гротескной игрушкой, и если бы за ним не тянулся кровавый след, мистеру Гойлу удалось бы убедить себя в том, что собака никогда и не была живой.

— «Поиграй с песиком», — измененным голосом, явно издеваясь над интонациями другого человека, сказал мальчик и отпустил труп в центре газона.

— «Он не кусается — он так просто играет!» — сказал мальчик, доставая из кармана широких, подвязанных веревкой шортиков, перочинный нож.

Мистеру Гойлу показалось, что мальчик передразнивает женщину.

— «Отстань! Иди на двор и не выдумывай глупостей!» — продолжил Тем...

Мистера Гойла прошиб пот, он перехватил палочку — та скользила по влажной коже ладони.

— «Петунья, ты не пробовала пороть его?»

Мистер Гойл понятия не имел, кто такая Петунья, но от всей души пожелал ей никогда не поднимать руку на мистера Поттера.

Тот обошел тело щенка по кругу, прокручивая в руке раскрытый нож с той же ловкостью, с которой вертел лопатку, а потом сел напротив щенка лицом к мистеру Гойлу, хотя ни разу не бросил в сторону волшебника даже мимолетного взгляда. Погожий осенний денек показался мистеру Гойлу удивительно жарким.

— Теперь начинается самое интересное, — сказал мальчик.

Мистер Гойл перечислил в голове базовые защитные чары и подходящие для экстренной аппарации места.

Взгляд мистера Гойла, прикованный к лезвию ножа, следил за тем, как металл медленно — нежно — погружается под кожу. Мистер Поттер рассекал тельце у суставов конечностей так уверенно, словно каждый день только и делал, что работал с трупами.

Когда вокруг каждой лапы и в нескольких местах на теле образовались ровные разрезы, мистер Поттер перехватил нож, приставил лезвие к первому суставу и резко хлопнул по ножу.

Хруст разбитого сустава напомнил мистеру Гойлу звуки, которые иногда доносились из кухни в его доме.

Но хрустов было так много, а лицо мистера Поттера было настолько... безразличным, что постепенно мистер Гойл начал вспоминать нечто совершенно иное.

Спонтанные визиты, которые Темный Лорд временами оказывал семьям магглов или волшебников, к которым относился с предубеждением.

— Если ты не можешь постоять за себя, — сказал мистер Поттер, выдергивая мистера Гойла из воспоминаний, — это сделаю я за нас обоих.

Мистер Гойл задержал дыхание.

— Больше эта тварь не посмеет соваться к тебе, — продолжил мистер Поттер, вставая с газона, на котором остался разложенный, как схема на картинках в учебниках, щенок.

Он вытер кровь с ножа о пучок травы.

— Не благодари, — сказал мистер Поттер, сложил нож, убрал в карман...

И упал на четвереньки перед расчлененным трупом.

Раздался пронзительный детский крик, мистер Гойл внимательно следил за мистером Поттером, но этот звук все равно удивил его. Как будто кричал другой мальчик.

Мистер Гойл многое знал о душевных болезнях, поскольку несколько лет провел в организации, где встречались волшебники с целым букетом разнообразных отклонений.

Но это не было примитивным раздвоением личности. И ребенок, который рыдал над телом щенка, не был ребенком, который убивал и разделывал щенка, как курицу для жаркого.

— Нет... нет... пожалуйста... нет... — плакал мальчик. — Она убьет меня... она убьет меня...

«Он плачет не из-за собаки», — подумал мистер Гойл, очередная порция мурашек прошлась вдоль его спины, но он уже не обращал на это большого внимания.

— Она оставит меня без еды... она...

«Кто из них хуже? — подумал мистер Гойл. — Тот, кто убил, чтоб избавиться от угрозы, или тот, кому безразлично, что ради него убили...»

Мистер Гойл не договорил, потому что на его глазах тело щенка начало растворяться в воздухе. Мистер Поттер пристально следил за исчезающими лапами, тельцем, головой...

Когда из дома на газон выбежала женщина — от щенка не осталось ни следа, даже засохшая на руках мистера Поттера кровь — и та исчезла.

«Без палочки», — напомнил себе мистер Гойл, словно мог забыть об этом хоть на секунду.

— Хватит разоряться! Ты опять напугал Дадли? Живо в дом! — закричала женщина.

— Иду, тетя Петунья, — сказал мистер Поттер, вытирая слезы рукавом застиранной рубашки.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, мистер Гойл отправился домой длинной дорогой через паб, где долго обдумывал, стоит ли рассказывать мистеру Малфою об увиденном, но затем справедливо решил, что такое не с руки выкладывать, когда десятки лет тебя считали недальновидным дурачком.

История с Мальчиком-который-выжил научила мистера Гойла обращать внимание на воспитание детей, в частности внимательно следить за тем, кого и с какой целью они мучают и расчленяют. В связи с чем Грегори неоднократно бывал лишен сладкого за слишком пристрастное уничтожение насекомых во дворе. Мистер Гойл полагал, что это благотворно скажется если не на воспитании отпрыска, то хотя бы на его фигуре.

В остальном жизнь мистера Гойла не претерпела серьезных изменения, однако он пообещал себе, что приобретет скромный домик в окрестностях Амазонки. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
